


haiboku no shounen

by stuttervoice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuttervoice/pseuds/stuttervoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is injured in the semifinals of his last Winter Cup. A couple years later, he crosses paths with an old friend once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haiboku no shounen

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR5CdFhk1yI)
> 
> recently, I rediscovered how much I love this song
> 
> inspiration taken from the New Style official art
> 
> ...kuroko's not good with relationships bUT NEITHER AM I SO... (also, cheese)
> 
> ......I have mixed feelings calling akkr friends...why does it feel weird lmao
> 
> anyway, for day 7

Cheering.

The smell of sweat.

The sound of a basketball bouncing on the court.

These are the things that make painful memories flash in Tetsuya’s mind, but he endures the pain nevertheless, all while holding his shoulder with a grimace. Even though time has passed in between ‘that incident’ and the present, he finds his shoulder aching like ghost appendages.

Quietly, he’s advanced to his second year of university, busying himself with studies and a part-time job as a teacher’s assistant at a local kindergarten. The children are the highlight of his days, but he doesn’t mind that at all.

Though he sometimes looks ahead as if expecting someone to be holding their hand out to him, he is fine on his own. Sometimes, though, he remembers better days, and hides his bittersweet smile behind his usual ‘mask.’

_I'm still the same coward I was during those days..._

* * *

 

It had happened in the semifinals of Tetsuya's last Winter Cup with everyone. Even then, he knew, realistically, he wouldn't continue to play basketball officially past his high school years. Even so... it was such a cruel twist of fate.

In nostalgic mockery of their first Winter Cup, it had come down to Seirin and Kaijou in the semifinals. Kise, of course, entered the Zone in the fourth quarter, and in a last-ditch attempt to defeat him, Tetsuya had decided to use his Ignite Pass Kai once more. It was a dangerous move, and a gamble that he had to be willing to take. By then, he'd been using intense passes for years, and his body was wearing down. He'd always been weaker than everyone else, even if he was loath to admit it. It was perfectly right to theorize that his body couldn't take much more.

Even so, he winded up the pass.

And fate wrapped its arms around his neck with bruising force.

Something went wrong. Tetsuya still doesn't know what it was that sent his ambitions toppling over that day. Immediately after launching the pass, Tetsuya knew something was wrong. His arm felt strange, and he reached for it even as the ball flew across the court. Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion.

Pain.

It registered belatedly, and Tetsuya's hand clamped down onto his shoulder as he bit his lip to stop his agonized scream. He could feel tears welling in his eyes from the sheer amount of pain in his shoulder. He didn't even notice when he landed on his knees, but somehow, he had. In the back of his mind, he wondered what happened to his pass.

As he was hauled off the court to the anxious talking of his teammates, he couldn't bring himself to look anyone in the eye, and certainly didn't dare to look in the stands. With his right arm hanging uselessly at his side, he felt too miserable to look at anyone and see the pity on their faces.

He didn't want to ever see that.

* * *

 

“Where are your parents, Akira-chan?” Tetsuya asks softly, kneeling down beside a small girl with dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She looks up at him and smiles cheerily, despite the fact that she’s normally been picked up by this time.

“They’re working still! So my cousin is going to pick me up today~” She says with a small giddy hop. Tetsuya can’t help but smile fondly at her antics.

“Oh really? So what is your cousin like?” He asks, settling in more comfortably next to Akira. Most of the other children have gone home, so the other teachers can handle the rest. He knows they wouldn’t mind if he kept Akira company while waiting for her cousin.

Akira giggles, putting a hand to her chin in thought. “Wellll… he’s not as tall as some other people, but he’s really cool! He’s really smart too~ I heard he got into Kyoto University!”

Tetsuya chuckles softly, unable to help patting Akira’s head affectionately. The girl just giggles, enjoying the attention from one of her favorite people at the kindergarten. “It sounds like he’s an interesting person. I’ll be happy to meet him.”

Akira beams up at him. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to meet you too! After all, Kuroko-sensei is very kind and warm~” She says with a sincere smile. Tetsuya feels slightly embarrassed by her words, but he thanks her anyway.

Tetsuya hears footsteps approaching, and he looks up to greet who is presumably Akira’s cousin, but he soon finds the words stuck in his throat.  

He’s different. His hair is swept back in a model-esque way, different from the times when he let it hang in his eyes. He might be a little taller, but Tetsuya can’t quite tell from this angle. He looks more tired, but he seems as surprised to see Tetsuya as Tetsuya is to see him.

“… Akashi-kun?” It is very… strange and yet somehow nostalgic to call his name once more. Tetsuya isn’t sure how to feel about it.

“Kuroko…?” Akashi seems dubious of the reality of the situation, but Tetsuya would think it’s rather obvious. He hasn’t changed much since high school, except for adding a pair of glasses to his appearance due to his deteriorating eyesight.

“Seijuurou-nii-san knows Kuroko-sensei?” Akira suddenly asks, surprised. Tetsuya blinks, snapping out of his daze, and glances down at her.

“Ah…” Tetsuya wonders what the gentlest way to put it is. He ends up smiling gently, patting her head as he explains, “Well, we’ve known each other for years, but we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Akira frowns. “Why not?” She asks, curiously. Tetsuya sighs a little, unable to help his smile from turning a bit sad.

“I haven’t made the time to see him. I’m a little busy these days,” he says, and while it’s not exactly a lie, it isn’t the truth either. He feels guilty for lying to the innocent girl, but telling her the truth won’t do anyone good.

“Akira,” Akashi speaks up, eyes trained warily on Tetsuya as if wondering if he’ll disappear, “why don’t you say goodbye to your teacher again?”

Akira frowns, but she reluctantly gets up to go over to the teachers. “Okay, Seijuurou-nii-san…”

Once Akira’s out of earshot, Tetsuya stands and grimaces a little, legs stiff from being crouched so long. He reluctantly lifts his head to look at Akashi, but he finds no hints as to how this will go there. Akashi has recovered from his surprise and seems to be scrutinizing him instead.

Tetsuya wonders if he is supposed to say something. Does he apologize for suddenly disappearing like that? No, that’s not exactly something he is sorry for. He’d repeated his past when he cut off contact with his friends, but he doesn’t regret leaving. He couldn’t imagine facing everyone after what had happened during the Winter Cup. Perhaps it was cowardly, but…

He didn’t wish to see how much they pitied him after his shoulder was injured.

Instead of confronting him, Akashi sighs. Tetsuya flinches a little, to his own dismay. Akashi must notice, but he doesn’t comment. “How’s your shoulder?” Akashi asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Tetsuya flinches again, more noticeably this time.

Of course, everyone there knew he’d injured himself.

“It’s… fine,” he answers, carefully. Akashi’s eyes narrow, so Tetsuya reluctantly continues. “It is better than it was after the Winter Cup. I can’t do anything too strenuous, and I have to wear a brace all the time to prevent re-injuring it, but…” Tetsuya wonders if his smile is as empty as it feels. “I’m alright.”

He doubts Akashi buys into that, but he says nothing in return. Tetsuya had expected a lecture from Akashi, but he supposes Akashi isn’t that type of person. He must see no point in spewing words when he knows Tetsuya can tell he’s displeased just by reading his expressions.

Finally, Akashi sighs once more, the noise tinged with resignation. “I would have helped you.”

Tetsuya can’t help his frown. “I know.” _It’s why I ran away from all of you._

Before the conversation can continue, Akira comes back, looking up at Tetsuya and Akashi with obvious curiosity. Tetsuya herds her toward Akashi, patting her back gently in reassurance. “You and your cousin should hurry home. It’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Akira pouts a little. “Why can’t Kuroko-sensei come with us? He and Seijuurou-nii-san are friends, after all,” she grumbles. Tetsuya smiles awkwardly, not daring to look up at Akashi.

“That’s true, but I have work I still have to complete. Perhaps some other day?” He offers, well-aware that this situation may never occur again. It’s a bit mean of him to make an offer with no backing, but he doesn’t want her to know why he doesn’t want to walk home with them.

“Fine,” Akira sighs, still pouting. Tetsuya says his goodbyes to her, and prepares to see Akashi off as well when the redhead suddenly interrupts him.

“Have lunch with me on Saturday,” he asks—or, more like, orders. Tetsuya stares at him in surprise, so Akashi points out a restaurant across the street. “We can meet there at noon.”

Akira’s eyes light up. “I wanna come too!” She whines, pulling on Akashi’s sleeve. He seems a bit disgruntled, and while he’s trying to dissuade her, Tetsuya attempts to formulate an answer.

Despite that, he knows he won’t be able to find a way to reject the ‘offer.’

Akashi finally manages to get Akira to stop pestering him to allow her to tag along, and he looks at Tetsuya expectantly. Tetsuya resists the urge to sigh tiredly.

“I will see you then,” he finally acknowledges. Akashi smiles, and it’s a bit warmer than he remembers. He wonders if it’s because it’s been so long.

“I look forward to it, then.”

* * *

 

 

It is a very slow journey.

When you’re getting to know someone all over again, it is a very odd feeling. There will be some things you remember about them, and new things that you don’t. There is also a strange weight to the air—it is not exactly tense, but it is not comfortable either. It’s somewhere in between.

Akashi treats Tetsuya like a fragile doll for their first few meetings, until Tetsuya finally reminds Akashi that he is not that weak and a lingering shoulder injury shouldn’t change his perspective that much. He supposes, to be fair, Akashi has always treated him a little more… gently than the others, but he’s always expected the same result out of him as everyone else. He wants that to be the same now.

Slowly, the distance between them shrinks. It’s odd. Akashi lives at a family house in Kyoto so he can attend university, but he makes the trip out to see Tetsuya often enough. Sometimes he will pick up Akira as well. Tetsuya wonders if her parents have ever thought it strange that Akashi is willing to go out of his way to take care of his cousin.

After they meet again, they have a break at the same time. Akashi mentions that he wishes to spend it away from Kyoto since he’s been living there since high school, so Tetsuya invites him to stay at his house. His parents and grandmother are visiting his sick aunt, and he’d wanted to go as well, but it hadn’t worked out with his schedule. He finds it somewhat ironic that his break began not long after they left.

Still, he doesn’t really mind sharing a house with Akashi for his break. He knows it must be considerably smaller than what Akashi is used to, but he is doubtful Akashi will mind all that much.

He has to admit that spending time with Akashi is not as awkward as he thought it would be. He remembers why he enjoyed being friends with him so much, and it’s not a bad thing at all.

But things always turn a little awkward and tense when his bad shoulder is involved. Normally, since it tends to be so hot during the summer, Tetsuya sleeps in an undershirt and shorts. He’d momentarily forgotten about Akashi, and now, Akashi’s attention is caught on the brace, which he can see because of Tetsuya’s choice of sleepwear.

Tetsuya rubs the slightly bulky brace uncomfortably. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, despite not knowing what he’s apologizing for.

Akashi looks at him oddly, most likely having realized how strange his apology is as well. “You don’t have to apologize,” he says, eyes softening a little. It’s always made him feel strange inside, whenever Akashi looked at him like this.

Akashi walks closer, stopping just in front of Tetsuya. He looks at Tetsuya for permission, which he gives, hesitantly. Akashi’s fingers are gentle as he examines the brace.

“Does it hurt?” Akashi wonders, glancing at Tetsuya’s face. Tetsuya shakes his head, so Akashi returns to looking at the brace. “That’s good. I’m glad you’ve recovered.” He lifts his hand from the brace and touches Tetsuya’s hand instead. Tetsuya blinks in surprise. Akashi smiles at his expression, and it’s… different. It’s unlike his other smiles Tetsuya has seen before. He can’t quite describe it…

Perhaps he doesn’t want to describe it.

“I was worried when you left,” Akashi finally says, stating a truth that was obvious to the both of them. Tetsuya looks down, but Akashi uses his free hand to lift his chin. He leans forward to bump foreheads with Tetsuya, and Tetsuya finds his chest tightening from the affection Akashi is showing him. “But I don’t blame you, even if I wish you would have let me share your burden. I forgave you a long time ago for doing what you did.”

Tetsuya wonders how Akashi knew the words he’s wanted to hear from his friends for so long. Is he that obvious? Or…

Does he know him that well?

Either way, Tetsuya feels tears welling in his eyes. He finds himself falling onto his knees, and he grasps Akashi’s hand as if it’s his only connection to living. Perhaps, in some ways, it is. Akashi kneels down with him, letting him bury his face in his shoulder and sob his apologies.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs, threading his fingers through his hair soothingly. “You needed time and space. I understand. I think we all understand.”

And even so, Tetsuya can’t stop the tears yet. He feels selfish and foolish and cowardly for always running away. Even though he thought he’d finally become the kind of person who could face their problems head-on… it was all just a silly façade. He’s always been the kind of person to run away or ignore difficulties in his relationships. He wonders why it is that he’s like this. It’s pitiful.

Eventually, Tetsuya’s crying dies down. He stays leaning against Akashi’s shoulder, feeling emotionally drained. Akashi shifts slightly, moving Tetsuya into a more comfortable position. “Do you regret playing basketball?” He asks, suddenly. Tetsuya lifts his head wearily, looking at Akashi with reddened eyes.

“I don’t,” he replies in a hoarse voice. Even with his puffy eyes and running nose, he feels himself smile, and for the first time in a long time, it’s wholly sincere. “Because I met everyone through basketball, I really am happy to have played it.”

Akashi’s eyes widen a little. Tetsuya remembers how Akashi used to say that he was the one who didn’t do things he expected, and his eyes glaze over with nostalgia. How long has it been since he’s caught Akashi off-guard, besides the first time they met after he ran away?

Akashi suddenly smiles, and it’s the same strange smile from before. “I’m glad you feel that way,” he replies, quietly, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya’s waist. He carefully maneuvers him onto his lap and then leans in. “I’m happy to have met you, too.”

And Tetsuya can’t ignore it anymore, and he doesn’t want to.

Akashi's smile is strange because it’s loving.

And Tetsuya doesn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> *"ghost appendages" refers to how some amputees say that they can "feel" the limbs they lost
> 
> ...hmm akashi was a bit softer than I intended
> 
> hhh I guess I should explain why the insp is that set of official art
> 
> it's the first I noticed depicting the characters with particular braces (i.e aomine's elbow brace for his injury, kise's ankle brace for his injury, knee braces for akashi and midorin bc their styles are probably hard on their knees--but basketball is hard on your knees in general). after all that, I wondered about kuroko and mukkun. mukkun's obvious choice was knee braces since he's so tall, but not wearing braces is understandable since sometimes he just sTANDS THERE.... and as for kuroko, I thought it would be a shoulder or wrist brace bc of his passes. I've never tried a shoulder brace, but I have had wrist braces in the past, so it's not wholly unrealistic, you know? 
> 
> anyway I got a bit carried away with the idea, but I suppose it's an honest possibility. I mean... his Ignite Pass Kai looks like it would be rather strenuous on his body...


End file.
